Sting
Steve Borden, better known by the ring name Sting is a Superstar who first appeared in NoDQ CAW Season 4. Appearance Sting is a human male of above average height, build and physique. He wrestles in a black singlet and black boots. Most recognisably, he wears facepaint while wrestling, with his face painted white with black markings. NoDQ CAW History Season 4 Sting would first appear for NoDQ CAW at Bound For Glory 2 in a match against Michael Myers. Sting would gain the upper hand in the match before being screwed out of victory when Myers was aided by a Fake Michael Myers. A Doomsday Device from the pair sealed Sting's fate and allowed Myers to pick up the victory. Wade Needham personally vowed to make things right and offered to give Sting a rematch. At The NoDQ CAW Lottery, it transpired that Bobby Spade had secretly placed Sting's name in the random draw, giving him a 50% chance of screwing Wade over- a chance that paid off for Bobby as Sting would be drafted to NoDQ Eastern and be ineligible to appear in any match booked by Wade. Bobby allowed Sting's rematch to go ahead but made a series of demands to Wade, which Wade had no choice but to accept. At Bound For Glory 2, Sting and Myers would face off once more, this time in a Steel Cage Match. Once again, the Fake Michael Myers would intervene- but this time, a Fake Sting would even the odds. The Myers duo were pushed back and the heroes won out- but, as Bobby and Bruce Lee noted, it was actually the Fake Sting that won the match, meaning the real Sting never got his retribution. Season 5 Sting made his first appearance for NoDQ Eastern on the first episode of the series, attacking NoDQ CAW Champion Freddy Krueger after the main event. In the main event of the third episode of the series, Sting would face three of Freddy's Demons in a match. Easily dispatching the first two, Sting was shocked to find himself in the grip of the Iron Claw by the third, who bloodied him then pinned him to win the match before revealing he was Freddy Krueger all along. In the main event of the fifth episode of NoDQ Eastern, Lex Luger and Sting would team up against Leatherface and Freddy Krueger. Hitting Freddy with a Scorpion Death Drop, Sting managed to pull off victory in the match, impressing Bobby Spade enough to name Sting #1 Contender to Freddy's NoDQ CAW Championship. At Jackpot, Sting and Freddy would meet in the ring for the Championship. Despite putting up a strong showing, Sting was unable to defeat the Champion when Freddy once again locked in the Iron Claw, forcing a bloody Sting to submit. Real World History Sting is a multiple time world Champion. Sting was one of the most recognisable faces of WCW and was arguably its greatest babyface performer. Sting is well known for his legendary rivalry with fellow North Carolina inhabitant Ric Flair. Since WCW's closure in 2001, Sting was unquestionably the biggest name in the industry to never work for WWE. In 2014, Sting began to appear in WWE DVDs and would promote their merchandise. In late 2014, Sting would make his in-ring debut for WWE. Sting suffered a potentially career-ending injury in 2015 and announced his retirement from the ring in 2016, though would later note that he felt none of the side-effects usually associated with his career and felt fine- and that a match with the Undertaker was his "unfinished business" in the wrestling world. In-ring Style and Personality Sting is considered one of the greatest professional wrestlers in history. He is an all-rounder who excels at submission-based wrestling and at a more typical American syle of wrestling. Sting prefers to wrestle clean but is not afraid to get extreme if his opponent deserves it. Sting is a champion of justice and will always fight against those who would abuse their power or position. Sting never backs away from a challenge and shows determination when he sets his mind to a task. Finishing Moves *Scorpion Death Drop *Stinger Splash *Scorpion Death Lock *'Momentum Shift': Scorpion Death Drop Category:Superstars Category:Guest Superstars